


Villain Shorts

by Roadkill11



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadkill11/pseuds/Roadkill11
Summary: Drabbles from Batman villains





	1. Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to DC.

Power and Fear - A Scarecrow Monologue

Cowards. Pulling back in fear … Disgusting. So much many weak minded fools surround me, their discontent blamed upon others.  
Unable to find themselves in the masses. Striking out against who they deem to be unworthy.  
They once thought they could weed me out. They thought that if they leered and jeered I would wither away. As a child I was singled out, left alone. Everyone thought I had nothing.   
They thought wrong.   
I had vision. I knew I could find the source of their power. I searched for it, asking the question of why. All their responses leading to the ultimate answer. I studied it. Immersed myself in it, learned to control it. Fear.  
But power is useless without will, determination. I needed to see my plans through. All the times I was rebuked by humanity, hate grew inside me - it keeps a man alive. It gives him strength, focus. It has allowed me to see what I can control. They flinch at their shadows, scream at their thoughts, attack at their projected their demons. Society is corrupt to the truth and blinded in its narcissism.  
And I stand here. Amongst the chaos. Clear in my vision. My purpose. To watch all of Gotham fall before me in fear. I am their Master! No more pain and disappointed can be doled by these fools. They will be left to suffer in the dusty corners of their mind. I have no time for them. They are only the bait for what comes after dark.  
One creature, obstinate in his own psychotic belief, has stopped me from accomplishing me fate. The Bat-Man. I wonder if he knows that my power, my persistence comes from hate. I doubt it. For if he did he would know not continue to agonize me, add to my fire. Give me strength for another tomorrow. I have resiliency gained through loss. The Dark Knight has beaten me... Not into submission but into rebellion. The hours I've spent in hate and design. I have clarity of mind and tools of insanity. It will be used against him. There is no fear for me tonight, no future disappointments.  
Tonight he will fall by my hand, fueled by me hatred and controlled with fear. This Batman is no more than a man. He is both surrounded by society and alone in his thoughts. My traps will become the backdrop for his nightmares. Batman will die in fear.  
Then, once I am satisfied, I will return to Gotham. To complete my experiment upon its citizens. I hate the sheep, but they frighten so easily…


	2. Two-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, DC does.

Probability and Luck - A Two-Face Musing

There are two ways to look at life. It can be random, left up for chance or predestined, fate. Either way I think you get the same conclusion.  
People tell me not to do it. I say, if it their destiny to live, they will live. They say, there is no destiny, only a madman with a gun. So I tell them, let us leave it to chance.  
With a flip of my coin I know that the possibility I shoot them now is just as great as of them dying in any other tragedy. They say it’s not fair. Don’t they know? It couldn’t be any fairer.  
Probability tells us that the odds. During my coin flip the likelihood of it landing on tails is 50/50. I find the best odds are the ones cut evenly down the middle.  
An equal opportunity for everyone to get what they want, even if one of us won’t. It’s the most I can give. After all, there is no guarantee that tomorrow will be better. No guarantee that there will be a tomorrow.  
Really the fact that I even give them a chance makes me a nice guy. Life never gave me chance. It never asked me if I wanted to live as half a freak.  
You could say it was just rotten luck. But what were the chances I would survive the explosion?  
Luck is an interesting concept. It’s the belief that chance does not apply to you. And if you believe in fate that may be true. But how do you know? You don’t.  
People who believe that they are lucky in any event have either seen their life written in the stars or just refuse to see the truth. I once though that I was lucky. I had everything. But it is impossible to toss heads every time. Impossible to stay on top.  
I believed that fate made me the District Attorney of Gotham. I believed it to be my duty to be the law. There was no way I could lose. Harvey Dent would clean up the streets. I had every advantage. The criminals had no chance. Then life proved to me that you can’t always get what you want, what you deserve. There is always a chance of failure no matter how small. The perception is hardly fair.  
I’ve found that the best assurance comes from the flick of a coin. Option 1 or option 2. Those are the choices. You know when you deal with me what the odds are. People should find that comforting. I do.  
In some regards the coin my way to extend the power of luck. By allowing the odds to always be split down the middle I’ve given myself the greatest chance for success. I’ve maximized the probability of triumph in twofold scheme. Each toss I’ve got half a chance of getting what I want.  
Then there’s the flip side. Those people who like to cheat. They don’t deserve a second chance. They try to change the odds. Make things unfair. Like Batman. He is someone who stacks the deck. To count the cards. He’s a fraud.  
Hiding behind justice when in the end he’s just about disarming our chances. Making sure that chips are always marked against us. I once stood for justice. I use to be that person. A dealer of the law. Capping the trials as I saw fit. But justice isn’t fair. Whether you’re a citizen or a criminal you can suffer at its cruel hand. I learned that the hard way. Batman, the con, doesn’t stand for justice. He stands for vengeance. Perhaps I can still prove this to the people of Gotham.  
As Two-Face I believe in a 50/50 shot for everyone. That’s why Batman must go. If he can load the dice, then I can double the stakes. His life for my chance at victory. A chance to change the world. The best morality comes from a world that relies on probability. That’s who I am now. Impartial, neutral, and fair.


End file.
